


The Enemy Within

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Ash encounters a wild Hypno and is put to sleep while being hypnotized. The happy-go-lucky Ash his friends knew no longer existed as the hypnotized Ash becomes their worse nightmare. Having turned ruthless and cruel, his friends try to understand how to bring back their beloved friend, but is it even possible to stop the monster he has become?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Mind Games Of A Monster

Editor's Note: This is going to be a VERY dark Ash story, imagine it as a villain Ash Ketchum but completely destructive, enjoy!

"I told you not to look for that Pokemon Ash, Nurse Joy said to stay away from it. Don't you have any regard for you safety?" The orange haired female lectured but I didn't really care right now while packing my Pokeballs. "This is a bad idea!"

"She only said to stay away from it beacuse of some rumors of things going wrong; she didn't tell us why though beacuse apparently not many trainers can catch it. Those rumors are probably fake, besides if you haven't even seen it then how do you know it's dangerous?"

"You are so stubborn! I'm not going just to get myself in trouble beacuse you wouldn't listen to me." Pouting to herself, I only shrugged my shoulders and called Pikachu over to me, which judging by the smile on his face, he was more than happy about this whole thing. "Pikachu, keep an eye on Ash for me understand?"

"There's nothing to worry about, let's go Pikachu!" Running out of the Pokemon center, the two of us went looking for the unknown Pokemon. While talking with eachother, we eventually found ourselves in a forest of sorts; it was so big and looked like a great place to catch Pokemon.

"Alright, let's look for the Hypno, the rumors said it was here somewhere. Once we catch it we'll have another friend input inside the Pokedex isn't that great?!" I asked my little electric mouse friend who replied with a simple 'Pika!' and we continued on our way throughout the forest.

It seemed almost impossible to find the Hypno, even so we kept trying our best to find the Pokemon. I was about to give up when Pikachu flicked his ears as if he noticed something and ran ahead. I was about to chase after Pikachu when what others described as a Hypno, appeared in front of me.

"Just great, I need Pikachu for this. I know; until he comes back I'll just keep an eye on you and then I'll have you in time, besides most Pokemon don't attack unless provoked." Smiling cheerfully to myself, I just waited around while thinking over a battle strategy, but something seemed off about the creature in front of me.

Once I noticed it walking towards me, I couldn't help holding out my hand for the creature. "Hi there, don't be scared I won't hurt you- what the- what are you...?" I tried to ask but each word of mine was starting to vanish completely once I saw its' pendulum swinging back and forth. "I feel...tired..."

Closing my eyes, it felt as if there was something taking over me but I was much too tired to care right now. In the end, the world just plain faded from my every sense and I could no longer see the Pokemon in front of me. By the time I woke up, I was just plain confused on what was going on.

"Pikachu did I pass out? Sorry about that I must've been way too exhausted; why dont' we stop for the day and look for the Hypno later, besides I'm sure you are just as exhausted." Nodding his head at me, the two of us walked back to the Pokemon Center and went up to Misty and Brock who were waiting for us

"You were searching all night long, geez, how stubborn are you?" Misty complained but I only ignored her, even so, I did make sure to apologize first; though for some reason I was feeling more annoyed than usual by her words. Smiling at me, she patted my Pokemon on the head. "I'm just happy nothing happened to either one of you, thanks for keeping an eye on Ash, would you give up on your search for it now?"

"Fine. If you'll stop bitching about it then I will." Glaring her eyes at me it was pretty clear she was pissed off beacuse of what I said, so Brock did his best to intervene.

"Look there's no need to fight with eachother, let's just get some breakfast. I can make us something tasty so let's just go to our rooms and forget about what happened." He said while trying to give us the most gentle voice he could; so I pushed Misty aside with a single hand and followed my brown haired friend towards our rooms.

Thanks to Brock, the events from before had been easily forgotten as we munched down on our food. Each flavor was absolutely delicious and I just couldn't help enjoying each and every bit of it. It was everything and more that I could've ever hoped for and in all honesty I was hoping these flavors would last forever.

Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder after me, my friends, and our Pokemon had eaten our meals. Petting Pikachu on the head, my little electric friend was grinned much as he even could with each motion from my fingertips. After a few minutes, I got a phone call all of a sudden.

"It's Gary; I wonder if he's back from his trip and has come to see us!" I could easily feel how happy I was becoming while pressing on the accept call button. Pressing it to my ear we said our usual hello and were about to start talking for a moment until he told me some amazing news.

"Well Ashy-Boy, I thought about coming to see you, and I'm almost there thanks to the directions you gave me; although I'll need to know where you're staying exactly."

"That's easy just look for the first Pokemon Center you see when you enter the city and you should be able to find us. Then I should probably get off the phone so you can get here faster shouldn't I?" Laughing with eachother sweetly, we hung up the phone quickly.

"He really is coming here, I bet you and Pikachu will be so happy to see Gary, you two have been getting along ever since you guys became friends!" Crossing my arms at her I just stared at the girl in detest. Confused, she just blinked at me while trying to figure out if she said something wrong.

"I doubt he wants to see a bitch like you who is always whining about things, why don't you go have fun with your loser Pokemon instead." Hitting me on the head she was seriously pissed off this time, which only received her the same attack. We were about to get into a real fight but was quickly pushed apart by our brown skinned friend.

"What is going on with you two, seriously? Why don't you two just take a walk for a little bit and clear your minds alright?" Clenching my fists, I watched the ground while walking away with clenched teeth. I couldn't exactly understand why but I somehow could just tell that she was doing nothing but getting on my nerves with every stupid word she was saying.


	2. Mind Games Of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash encounters a wild Hypno and is put to sleep while being hypnotized. The happy-go-lucky Ash his friends knew no longer existed as the hypnotized Ash becomes their worse nightmare. Having turned ruthless and cruel, his friends try to understand how to bring back their beloved friend, but is it even possible to stop the monster he has become?

"What's her problem anyway?" Still trying to get over it all, I just couldn't stop feeling like she could've just shut her mouth instead of getting into my face like she did. It was frustrating and I hated every inch of her at the moment and it was only increasing bit by bit.

"Whatever, It's not like I was the one at fault she just couldn't get over herself and quit getting on my nerves. Come to think about, I didn't feel like this before about her, so why now anyway; it isn't like I'm complaining but what is it about her exactly that is pissing me off so much anyway?"

"Whatever I don't care anymore. I am disappointed I couldn't find that Hypno though...I really wanted one." Breathing out a deep sigh to myself, I decided to go back to the Pokemon center before it got too dark since I didn't want to make my friends worry too much. Once I was finally calm enough though, I was starting to feel really guilty for what I said and wanted to apologize.

Noticing Pikachu coming up to me, I petted him on the head sweetly, assuming he came to check up on me. Regardless, I made sure to tell him that everything was ok and I would apologize soon; which made him much happier than around the time he finally found me.

"Why don't we find some Pokemon to train on, it'll be fun, right Pikachu?" Receiving a loving 'Pika' back at my comment, the two of us searched for some nearby Pokemon, which didn't take long at all thankfully; so we got prepared to fight in an instant.

"Pikachu use thundershock!" I told him and watched thunder flow out from his cheeks and strike the small beedrill that was flying around peacefully; although for some reason when Pikachu got knocked onto the ground, all I could do was narrow my eyes in anger. "Pikachu, use all the strength you have with the next thunder shock got it?!"

Doing as he was told, the beedrill was down on the ground pretty fast, by the time it passed out, I wasn't ready to give up on the chance and ordered Pikachu to keep going until the Pokemon barley had any ounce of being left. It only made me more angry when Pikachu wouldn't do what I was telling him; instead he just looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you waiting for, kill the damn thing!" It took me a few minutes but I was finally able to realize what I was saying and apologized to my tiny electric mouse. "I don't know what came over me...sorry about that Pikachu."

Pikachu seemed a little concerned beacuse of how I was acting obviously but I told him that it was nothing to worry about. Thankfully, Pikachu forgave me and we were able to train again like we usually do.

After a few hours of spending some time together, we were able to make it back to the Pokemon center with a clear mind and full of sweet smiles towards eachother. Misty came back to the Pokemon center too not long after and so I went up to her while looking down at the ground, feeling more than guilty over what occured before between the two of us. "Really, I am sorry Misty."

"Me too, I was acting mean to you as well, let's just forget what happened and have some fun with eachother ok?" Nodding my head sweetly, the two of us walked back over to Brock who seemed to be planning out something but once he finally was able to take notice of us, he stopped what he was doing.

"Are you two feeling better now?" He asked us with the most caring voice he possibly ever could. Nodding our heads at him, he showed us a large peice of paper with plenty of dinner plans imprinted on it. "I worked really hard on setting up a nice dinner for us all, what do you think, it should be good enough for all of us, right? I even prepared a bit for the Pokemon."

"This is the best you could do?" I asked him while looking over at the Paper which made him wonder over what he could possibly change and got some more input from the both of us, for example if we should have rice balls and sandwiches instead of some spaghetti we bought at a restaurant nearby. In the end, we ended up with the cheaper items on the list which were the rice balls and sandwiches.

"I can't wait until Gary gets here, it's been so long since we've seen eachother, what about you guys?"

"Totally! It'll be nice to talk with him again and hopefully you and Gary can get along better, I know you guys are still having a lot of difficulty getting along at times." Misty told me with a seemingly hopeful tone of voice. It definitely made me smile to think about the kind of things we could do together and I couldn't help wondering if he would be just as happy to see us too.

Without even realizing it, I was eventually broken out of my daydreams once I noticed Misty's hand getting near me and without even thinking about it, I slapped her hand away from me as hard as I could which definitely made her wince in pain. "What the fuck do you think you're doing placing your dirty ass hands onto mine?"

"I-I was just going to ask if I could have some of your leftover food..." Rubbing her hand gently, I quickly started to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad and decided to get her some ice or something beacuse of how hard I hit her. Even I was starting to wonder if something was wrong with me beacuse I've never hit Misty before like this, not even once.

"It isn't like they are doing anything mean to me...is there something wrong with me...maybe I'm just having a really bad day or something..." I said to myself while looking for some sort of Ice Packet; and trying to think this over ever so carefully; I didn't want to hurt anyone but it was as if something was burning in my veins fiercely and I just couldn't escape.

All of a sudden it seriously felt as if there was something watching me from afar but I had no clue what it was, it was just terrifying and blood chilling right down to the bone. Even though I was looking around, there was just no one there, which made me wonder if it was all in my head but even so, I was feeling really nervous like I never had been in my entire life. "Is there someone there...hello...?"


	3. Mind Games Of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash encounters a wild Hypno and is put to sleep while being hypnotized. The happy-go-lucky Ash his friends knew no longer existed as the hypnotized Ash becomes their worse nightmare. Having turned ruthless and cruel, his friends try to understand how to bring back their beloved friend, but is it even possible to stop the monster he has become?

"Right...I'm just imagining things, there's no one there." Nervously laughing to myself, I ever so carefully went back to my friends and sat down gently while breathing out a deep sigh and tending to Misty's hand. Apologizing again, it was clear how uneasy I was to my friends who were doing their best to calm me down.

"You don't look so good Ash...maybe you're just sick...come on you should get some rest." Brock told me and I nodded my head at him but there was just something I couldn't stop thinking about and it was that strange presence that I felt only minutes ago. "Ash....?"

"Y-You guys didn't feel that earlier did you; I swear there was someone here." Looking over eachother with confusion evident on their faces, they only shook their heads at me slowly. Without any warning at all, I could feel it again and it was seriously making my skin crawl in more ways than one. "T-There it is again! I think it's over by the door, you can't tell me you don't feel that; there's something watching me I know it!"

Running over to the wooden door nearby, I was looking back and forth desperately as the feeling only increased. Pulling me back in an instant, Brock watched me in concern and led me towards my bed cautiously; trying to assure me there was nothing there and I really needed to sleep this off; even so, I kept protesting.

"I'm telling you there's something there, I can't just ignore it!" The more I kept trying to convince them, the more they were telling me to calm down and get some rest. "Why won't you believe me...fine I'll prove something's watching me!"

Running out of the Pokemon center, I could hear my friends dashing after me in an instant, but I couldn't have cared less as I followed the presence. Once I was sure i finally found it, I could feel a sharp pain in my chest and was trying to catch my breath beacuse of how deep it was hurting me.

Once Misty and Brock were finally able to catch a hold of me, they looked just as scared as me; thankfully the pain went away in an instant. "W-What was that...?" I tried to ask the two but Suddenly received a harsh shock from Pikachu and passed out instantly.

Once I finally woke up, my mind was cleared of any previous thoughts clouding my mind previously; I still couldn't understand what happened and tried my best to think of it as nothing more but exhaustion. "You're awake...thank god!"

"Was I just having a bad dream or something? There was something here, I'm sure of it; it was really scary and I thought that there was something watching me...did I just make all of that up?"

"I think you were just really exhausted and needed some sleep we checked your temperature and you don't have a flu but we think you should get some rest for a little while." Nodding my head at her, she handed me some soup to which I took without any hesitation. Munching down on the hot bunches of food, I couldn't help devouring the tasty flavors from every single inch of it.

Once I was halfway done with it, Misty was smirking at me with a devilish smirk. "Did I do something?" Returning back to normal she only waved her hands in front of her in protest; but I couldn't stop feeling like I did something wrong beacuse of that.

Finally finishing my food, I was happy to be done as I started to lick the rest off my lips with a smile. "I also got you some water, here you go." Grasping onto the item with a happy laugh that was returned by my orange haired friend, I started to drink it tenderly, feeling the refreshing taste flowing over my tastebuds. "Finally, you shut up stupid bitch."

Glancing over at her in irritation once more, I got up and looked down at her. "I don't have to take this from you so get off my back and go play pretend with your stupid ass Pokemon!" I screamed at her and tried to walk away but she grabbed me by the arm before I could go too far; which she must've realized was a giant mistake beacuse I didn't waste any of my time dumping 99% of the bottled water onto her before leaving the room.

"I don't have to take being insulted like that especially from my own friends who does she think she is. Once she finds the courage to apologize I'll forgive her-why am I acting like this..." Looking down at my trembling hand, I was trying to process what was going through my mind and what I could do to stop it; anything at all would be better than nothing. "I'm just getting really angry for no reason all I need to do is control my temper and everything will be just fine there's nothing to worry about. I just need to calm down and think straight, nothing more, nothing less."

"Owww!" My hand started to burn more than I could ever even comprehend and I was starting to feel tears running down my eyelids. The more it lingered, the more that I swore it was increasing until I was practically on the ground clutching it fiercely. Breathing out deep breaths harshly, I was finally able to catch my breath and relief myself of the pain that had gone on for what I think was several minutes. "Fucking hell!"

"Why does this keep happening, there's nothing here assaulting me in the first place, I really need to get some rest like Misty told me or else this'll never stop. It's all in my head and I just need to keep calm or it'll only get worse..."


	4. Mind Games Of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash encounters a wild Hypno and is put to sleep while being hypnotized. The happy-go-lucky Ash his friends knew no longer existed as the hypnotized Ash becomes their worse nightmare. Having turned ruthless and cruel, his friends try to understand how to bring back their beloved friend, but is it even possible to stop the monster he has become?

Interestingly enough, it was starting to feel like I was back to normal thankfully but I wasn't exactly sure how to face Misty after what I did to her. I'm sure she must be really mad at me and won't talk to me after all of this; I didn't mean to do it, It sort of just happened. "I really messed up..."

I didn't know what to do and was pacing in circles while trying to figure this out. That's when I noticed that Gary finally got here and was walking up to me with a smile on his face while holding onto the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Hey Ashy-Boy, nice to see you again."

"Hey there Gary, it's nice to see you too, now isn't exactly the greatest time for me right now though, you should probably go see how Misty and Brock are doing. I'll come back later and we can talk alright?"

"Is something wrong?" He tried to ask me while raising an eyebrow at me but I only shook my head at him. I didn't want to go around making him think there was something actually wrong all that much and let him relax for a bit until I was over all of this.

"That's not it, I've just been getting into some small fights with Misty, nothing that big." I told him, but he only seemed to be getting more curious even if he wouldn't admit it; in the end he just lied his hand on my shoulder and walked past me. Once he was gone I continued trying to think about what could possibly causing this and came to the solution that it may have had something to do with that Hypno. "This did start whenever I went to capture him...but I didn't see him at all..."

"Hmmm..." Stepping in rhythm of my own silent footsteps I went back to where I first caught him and tried to that Hypno again. It felt like an eternity but thankfully I actually found him and got out a Pokeball; determined to actually catch him this time.

Watching him swing the pendulum in his hands, I couldn't understand what he was doing in the slightest, it was just confusing. "If that's some sort of attack then I better do this quick!" Throwing the Pokeball at Hypno, he went inside in only seconds and I was sure it would capture him but it didn't, much to my disappointment.

"Damn..." Feeling kind of faint, I felt like sleeping again until I realized that everything was so blurry and I had to keep rubbing at my eyes until it was all back to normal. "Am I hallucinating or something, non of this makes any sense?"

"That Hypno might have something to do with this after all, but first I need to apologize to Misty and my other friends first, It was my fault this happened. I just hope they can forgive me...I don't blame them if they get mad at me, I deserve it."

Placing my hands in my pockets, I walked back to the Pokemon trainer while feeling way more than nervous over what was going to happen once I got there. Before I could even open the door I had to calm myself down and accept my fate that this wasn't going to go well at all.

"Ash, you're finally back...you need to give Misty time to cool off, she's worried but also quite a bit upset, you guys should probably talk this out and things will be just fine again." I could hear Brock telling me which definitely made me feel a lot better about this whole thing, I wasn't even sure how he could be so calm about this stuff.

"You better do some serious apologizing Ashy-Boy; from the sounds of it you've seriously been getting into some extreme trouble lately!" I couldn't even fight back against Gary in the first place beacuse he was honestly right even if I didn't want to admit it, especially to him. I was really worried about how this was going to effect my friendship with my friends and if this really was some sort of hallucination.

"I know...have you guys ever heard of hypnotimizome from a Pokemon before...? I don't know but I was wondering if I ran into a Hypno that might've done something like that, although I've never encountered a Pokemon that was actually doing that but things have been strange ever since I got back from searching for one."

"I've never heard of a Pokemon hypnotizing anyone before; I don't think its possible, usually when you encounter a Pokemon it doesn't have a certain move set that can specifically harm you in any sorta way, I don't see why it would want to..."

"Yeah...you're right, I'm getting ahead of myself, besides it can't be possible if I didn't even encounter a Hypno in the first place regardless of if the Pokemon can do it in the first place." Grinning at my friends, It didn't take long for Gary to dash off to the Kitchen in order to get us some snacks. It seriously sounded like a nice idea beacuse I was just plain starving and wanted to spend some time with my friends.

"It's good to see you smiling again Ash, we should go train our Pokemon together soon don't you think?" Laughing together, I agreed to his suggestion while planning over things we could do tomorrow. Noticing a shadow behind Brock, I looked behind him slightly but didn't think much about it since it was most likely his own in the first place, which isn't unusual.

What actually startled me was when only seconds later, I noticed that Brock was moving towards me and holding out his hand to my neck which was starting to scare me once he squeezed it much to harshly and I was running out of breath. "Get off!" Punching Brock down to the ground, he was just looking at me in fustration and confusion.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Looking down at my hands, I was starting to question what was actually happening around me and the only thing that I could think of was wanting to be with my friends instead of being around all these hallucinations. Even Gary looked concerned as he stood infront of the two of us while giving me assuring words.

It had to be hallucinations; what else could it be, there's no other explanation for something like this, and even if I wanted to ignore it it just seemed so real. Even though Gary was doing his best to calm me down, things were starting to get blurry again and no matter how much I tried to stop it, this was only increasing. I didn't understand how to deal with situation and was starting to take steps back from the two in front of me.

Rubbing at my eyes and looking around me, I was just too scared to keep this up any longer and kept stepping away from them until I was backed against the wall. "It's just a hallucination, It's just a hallucination." I could barely see them throughout the blurriness but it looked like they were talking about something, but even so, I tried to keep my cool and act like nothing was going on but it was becoming harder by the second.


	5. Mind Games Of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash encounters a wild Hypno and is put to sleep while being hypnotized. The happy-go-lucky Ash his friends knew no longer existed as the hypnotized Ash becomes their worse nightmare. Having turned ruthless and cruel, his friends try to understand how to bring back their beloved friend, but is it even possible to stop the monster he has become?

I wasn't sure what to believe anymore and ran out of the building while refusing to look back until I heard a sudden ringing that made me jump out of my skin. Thankfully it was just my phone and I was able to breath a relieved sigh; after pressing the 'accept call' button, I could hear a familiar voice through the phone.

"My sweet Ash, how is your journey going, are you getting along with your friends?" Nodding my head, I didn't hesitate to reply and it didn't take long at all for my mom to cheer me up.

"Yeah, something like that, you sound like you're doing well; I hope Professor Oak is being nice to you too." I replied and came to the realization that everything was fine now, I was going to be ok. "I really missed you mom."

"I'm happy you did, I was actually thinking about asking Oak out on a date-" The thought of that wanted to make me throw up, especially at the thought of having Professor Oak as my step-dad; without even the slightest bit of hesitation I interrupted her in an instant before she could go any further.

"Please don't do that, I don't want Gary as my step-brother, just don't! Aww man...now I've got a mental picture, gross!" Laughing to herself she ignored me and decided to get off the phone but first she made sure to tell me she loves me. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

My friends finally catching up to me, I was apologizing once more but the three only told me to sit down. "You've been acting strange ever since you came back from that Hypno, maybe it did something to you..." Misty said to herself but seemed somewhat unsure if that was true. "I know it doesn't seem like it but something must've right?"

"Maybe...I don't remember any of it though, if it was how do we stop it?" I tried to ask but wasn't receiving any clear answers; even so, we continued to discuss what we could do to help me even in the slightest. I didn't want to admit it but I really did support right now.

"Are you sure something isn't wrong with your brain Ashy-boy?" Giving him a silent glare he only smirked at me while constantly tapping my head to the point I couldn't take it anymore and slapped his hand away. "Grouchy aren't you?"

"Shut up Gary." Although we tried our best to talk all of this over, it was just useless and made me scared that if any of it happened again I couldn't control myself. "I don't think there is a way to fix any of this, but I know this much, it needs to be controlled, I can't let myself punch my friends like I did; how could I?"

"It wasn't your fault, you're just going through a tough time, I understand-" His deep voice told me while placing a hand onto my shoulder. I knew he was trying to comfort me but It only made me twist away from him with my knees pulled to my chest.

"It does matter! It was my fault and not just a small coincidence, I punched you with my own fists, I can never forgive myself for that and you shouldn't either!" Misty was trying to console me too but I just couldn't look them in the eye. "It's my fault and nothing you can say will change that."

"What do you say we get some drinks and just try to go back to normal ok?" Misty suggested and no one rejected to this in the slightest but before I could even remotely try to follow them I was pulled back down onto the ground gently from Brock's arm. "Brock will stay with you."

It didn't make me the happiest in the world but there was nothing more that I could do since they were so serious. "Are you alright...I gave you a black eye..." I asked my friend before placing a single finger to his eye which made him wince in pain.

"No worries, I've dealt with worse, you should be more worried about yourself. I know things are tough right now but you can't keep blaming yourself or you'll get nowhere, take care of yourself first ok?"

"I just don't want to hurt those close to me is all..." Nodding his head at me, my other two friends finally came to us with some food and drinks in hand to which I accepted without any hesitation; I was starving after all.

"Man, I just get here and there's way too much drama going on, I just hope it's over now. Besides you still haven't met up with that promise you made me about having a battle." Gary told me which definitely made me smile and couldn't help but given in to his offer; so once we all finished our meals the two of us were battling in an instant. "Go Squirtle, bubblebeam!"

"C'mon Pikachu we can do this! Use thundershock!" The two moves clashing with eachother, Pikachu's thundershock got through and knocked the Squirtle off its feet; although before my Pokemon could make another move, he was knocked down harshly by a single tackle. "Damn, we can do this Pikachu!"

I was actually enjoying myself quite a bit now and was way more than thankful to be doing this. "Again Squirtle use tackle, you better hurry Ashy-boy or you won't get anywhere like this!" It was like Pikachu was getting knocked around left and right, but thankfully I came up with an idea.

"Use scratch Pikachu then Iron Tail!" In only a mere second Pikachu recovered and was able to slap down the Pokemon hard enough that he went unconscious. Running back over to me, I rubbed my little buddy on the head affectionately, which he was seriously enjoying. "Good job buddy."


End file.
